Princess Peach's Castle
Peach's Castle is a location in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Layout Note:As this is the hub level, there are multiple floors, leading to other locations. Main Floor Upon entering from outside, the main lobby is a big room with 3 stairs: one in the middle and the other two on each side. To the left is Bob Omb Battlefield, which is a large room with a Bob Omb Painting. Closer to the middle is a door that leads to a room with three pictures of two snowmen, the middle leads to Cool, Cool Mountain. The closest door from the left to the center leads to a long corridor behind the stairs and the stairs to the basement. On the farthest right is the Jolly Roger Bay room, which also has a secret passage. Closer is a room exactly like the Cool, Cool Mountain room, but with one painting of Whomp's Fortress. Closest to the right is another door which leads behind the stairs. Going up the stairs, the middle door leads to the Upper Floor. In the right door, there is a room with 3 paintings of Princess Peach, with the right one leading to another secret level. The door on the left leads to a long hallway with a hole at the end leading to Bowser in The Dark World. Basement If Mario enters the doors closest to the middle staircase in the lobby, he will be in a hallway with stairs and a hallway. If Mario goes down the stairs, he will enter a room that has the entrance to Bowser in the Fire World. There is also a slide blocked by a glass structure. Going down the steps in this room take Mario to a long hallway which then leads to the biggest part of the basement. Going left goes to a dead end with a Toad. Going right leads Mario to a partially filled water area. Here, the Enterance to Lethal Lava Land is in the middle of the area, also on a small step. Going left will lead Mario to a supposedply dead end, but jumping through the wall takes Mario to Shifting Sand Land. Finally, going right leads Mario to the room with Hazy Maze Cave and another room. The room with Hazy Maze Cave is a platform, with stairs on one side, and in the very middle is an inky, purple pool. The other room on the basement's East side will take Mario to a room with lots of water and two pillars. If Mario ground pounds on these two pillars, the water in the room will drain completely (this also drains the Moat Water). At the end of the water filled area, there is a door that once the water is drained leads Mario to the moat. To the players right at the side where Mario enters this room, there is a staircase leading to the earlier mentioned slide in the first room. Upper Floor After Mario beats Bowser In The Fire World, he can go through the door at the top of the lobby staircase. Going through this door leads to a spiral staircase. There is also a glitch that can be performed here where of Mario jumps in a spot right before the staircase, he will clip through to the top of the staircase. After going through a door at the staircase top, Mario will be in a circular room with another staircase and many different paintings, as well as two separate rooms. The Enterance paintings in this room are Tall, Tall Mountain and Wet-Dry World. If Mario enters the door that has nothing around it, it will lead him to a cross shaped room with a small, normal, and large sized painting of a young Goomba and a big Goomba. Jumping in either the small or large painting takes Mario to Tiny-Huge Island. The size of the level also depends on which of the paintings Mario enters. If Mario enters the door with a small alcove around it, it will lead him to a room with a Lakitu, a mirror, and Snowman's Land. If Mario has the Vanish Cap unlocked, then Mario can go through the glass and enter a door leading to a pure white room with a star. If Mario goes up the staircase, it will lead him to a star door that requires 50 Power Stars. After this door, another circular room is met, with a large clock in the middle, two alcoves on the East and West end, and a double staircase leading to another star door which requires 70 Power Stars (80 in the DS version) Jumping in the clock leads Mario to Tick Tock Clock. Also, if Mario enters the clock at a certain time (3,6,9,12) the clocks mechanics will act different. If Mario enters when the moving hand is at 3, the clocks inside will be very slow. At 6, it is completely random. At 9, it is very fast. At 12, nothing in the clock moves at all. If Mario enters the alcove on the right of the room, he will be sent to Rainbow Ride. If Mario enters the opposite alcove, he will be sent to Wing Mario Over The Rainbow, which is likely the hardest level of the game. Finally, if Mario enters the 70 Star door, he will be sent to another staircase. To note, Mario actually can enter the door without 70 stars (80 in the DS version),However, if he doesn't have the required stars, the staircase cannot be climbed and will only loop endlessly, hence the name "Endless Staircase". If Mario does have enough stars, the staircase music will not play and Mario will be taken to a small room with a hole. Jumping in the hole will lead Mario to the final Boss level, Bowser In The Sky. Gallery Exterior Peach's Castle exterior 1.jpg|Mario standing outside Peach's Castle Peach's Castle exterior 2.jpg|If you look at the castle in Mario View and switch back to the Lakitu Cam, the ground might glitch out. This makes you able to look through the ground for about a second. Peach's Castle exterior 3.jpg|Mario standing at the place where the game starts after loading a save. Peach's Castle exterior 4.jpg|Mario flying around Peach's Castle exterior with the wing cap. A red box can be found on the roof. It contains the wing cap. Peach's Castle exterior Yoshi on the roof 1.jpg|The roof can be reached by using a cannon near the lake. If the player has 120 stars, Yoshi can be seen walking around on top of the roof. Peach's Castle exterior Yoshi on the roof 2.jpg|If the player talks to Yoshi, he will give you lives until you have 100 lives. Peach 2 Toads Mario Lakitu N64 ending.png|The castle exteriors as seen in the game's ending. Interior Super Mario 64 Easter Egg Mario takes a nap.jpg|This one is an Easter Egg. If you leave him idle long enough, Mario will doze off. (that is, if he isn't submerged, being attacked or inside a poisonous gas cloud) Super Mario 64 level select.jpg|This is the general level select screen from the game. As you probably know, all levels have similar ones. Super Mario 64 Easter Egg Mario takes a nap 2.jpg|Another image of Mario dozing off. Castle interiors mirror room 2.jpg|Mario and Lakitu looking at the mirror in the castle's mirror room. Castle interiors mirror room.jpg|The same room from a slightly different angle. Castle interiors hallway.jpg|The hallway leading to the first Bowser level. Castle interiors star door.jpg|Mario standing in front of a star door in the castle's upper floors. Castle interiors third bowser.jpg|Mario in front of the entrance to the third and final Bowser level. Inside the Jolly Roger Bay room Jolly_Roger_Bay_Peach's_Castle_1.jpg|Entering the room. Jolly Roger Bay Peach's Castle 3.jpg|The painting of the sunken ship from Jolly Roger Bay. You can enter the course by jumping into this painting. Jolly Roger Bay Peach's Castle 2.jpg|Walking around the room. Aquariums with fish can be seen on both sides of the room. Jolly Roger Bay Peach's Castle 4.jpg|If Mario turns back at the right side of the room it has a hidden Toad and... Jolly Roger Bay Peach's Castle secret 1.jpg|...and the entrance to a secret level which can be entered with a backwards or triple jump. Jolly Roger Bay Peach's Castle secret 2.jpg|In the secret level, Mario has swim around and to collect 8 red coins to get a secret star. Category:Locations